More Mysteries in Norad
by GarnetEmeryCherry
Summary: There's already a lot of mysteries happened in Villages in Norad. Then more mysteries comes again. Who's actually behinds this?


"Jadi gimana? Enak kamu jadi gini?" Tanya Garnet kepada Lest. Saat itu Lest terjebak di dalam jaring yang tidak bisa diputuskan. Kecuali kalau Garnet yang melepaskannya. Jebakan itu sengaja dirancang olehnya untuk menjebak Lest.

"Iya... Gak enak! Sekarang lepasin aku dari sini!" Jawab Lest.

"Gak semudah itu dong... Harus ada syaratnya!" Kata Garnet.

"Apa lagi nih syaratnya?" Tanya Lest. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan jebakan-jebakan Garnet. Jadi dia sudah tau pasti selalu ada syarat agar dia bisa keluar dari setiap jebakan Garnet.

"Gimana kalau... Kamu lepasin jaring itu sendiri? Soalnya aku males ngejaganya." jawab Garnet.

"Eh?! Ya, gak bisa!" Kata Lest dengan kesal.

"Ya sudah..." Jawab Garnet yang sedikit-sedikit meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu! Tolong lah.. Garnet... Minimal syarat yang lain?" Minta Lest.

"Ok... Gimana kalau... Kasih turnip ini ke Vishnal?" Kata Garnet.

"Hmm... Boleh..." Jawab Lest. Garnet pun memberikan turnip tersebut kepada Lest. Garnet pun melepaskan jaring.

"Pokoknya tolong aku bawain turnip ini ke Vishnal. Nanti lapor reaksi dia gimana." Kata Garnet. Lest pun pergi untuk menyerahkan turnip itu ke Vishnal. Diapun hanya kebingungan sepanjang jalan.

"Kok hanya disuruh memberikan lobak ini ke Vishnal ya? Biasanya aku disuruh yang aneh-aneh sama Garnet..." Kata Lest yang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil membawa 1 buah lobak. Tiba-tiba Doug datang.

"Ngasih lobak buat Vishnal?" Tanya Doug.

"Yep... Biasa... Disuruh temanmu itu.." Jawab Lest.

"Ya udah... Good luck!" Kata Doug. Lest pun pergi. Garnet pun datang menemui Doug.

"Yakin bakalan berhasil?" Tanya Garnet.

"Aku sih yakin... Tenang udah terencana..." Jawab Doug. Karena mereka ngobrol dekat rumah Kiel, Kiel pun keluar rumah...

"Ohayou!" Sapa Kiel. Doug pun senyum-senyum kepada Garnet sampai Garnet pun bingung.

"Hmmm... aku harus pergi dulu.. Maaf ya.. Sayounara!" Kata Kiel sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Doug! Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum kayak begitu?!" Tanya Garnet dengan kesal.

"Nggak... kadang seneng ngeliat reaksi kamu kalo ketemu Kiel" Jawab Doug.

"Terserahlah..." Kata Garnet.

"Hehehe... Marah nih ceritanya?" Tanya Doug sambil ketawa.

"Udah lah... Sekarang ayo! Kita liat si Lest!" Ajak Garnet. Mereka berdua pergi ke tempatnya para butler.

"Aku gak yakin ini berhasil..." Kata Garnet.

"Ayolah... Kita liat aja dulu..." Jawab Doug.

"Ya udah... Aku mau pergi aja." Kata Garnet.

"Kemana?" Tanya Doug.

"Ke Yokmir Forest..." Jawab Garnet.

"Mau ngusul Kiel, ya?" Tanya Doug sambil ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. Garnet pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan langsung pergi menuju Yokmir Forest.

"Ya udah... Aku bakal disini nyaksiin semua! Hahahaha!" Kata Doug. Garnet pun pergi menuju Yokmir Forest. Ditengah jalan ada Dolce dan Pico.

"Ohayou~!" Sapa Pico dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ohayou, Pico! Ohayou Dolce! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Garnet.

"Kata Ruu-chan, di Yokmir Forest ada sebuah monster besar yang super kuat! Tapi monster itu jarang terlihat. Jadi aku dan Ruu-chan ingin mencarinya!" Jawab Pico.

"Pico, siapa yang bilang kita mau cari monster itu? Kita mau mencari bahan obat untuk Nancy, ingat?" Kata Dolce.

"Tapi kita juga harus cari monster itu! Aku mau melihatnya!" Minta Pico.

"Ok... Tapi kita harus hati-hati, ok Pico?" Kata Dolce.

"Ok~!" Jawab Pico dengan senang.

"Kalau Garnet mau kemana?" Tanya Pico.

"Mau ke Yokmir Forest juga." Jawab Garnet.

"Katanya, Kiel juga disana. Garnet mau nyusul dia, ya?" Tanya Pico lagi.

"Nyusul? Bohong banget..." Jawab Garnet yang langsung meneruskan jalannya.

"Dia gak mau ngaku! Hehehe..." Kata Pico.

"Pico! Ayo!" Teriak Dolce dari jarak jauh. Pico tidak sadar kalau Dolce sudah jauh..

"Oh iya! Tungguin aku!" Jawab Pico sambil mengejar Dolce.

Garnet pun sudah sampai didalam hutan. Dia harus perang dengan monster-monster yang menyerang dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ok... Semua beres.. Sekarang tinggal mencari Grimoire Scale itu..." Kata Garnet yang telah melawan monster-monster yang menyerang dirinya dengan pedangnya. (Yang tidak ada yang tau namanya.. Bahkan creator-nya -_-")

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang...

"Ohayou..." Sapa Emery.

"Eh?! Emery?! Kamu dateng dari mana?!" Tanya Garnet yang kaget melihat Emery tiba-tiba disampingnya.

"Hehehe... Itu hanya kamunya yang tidak melihat aku." Jawab Emery. Lalu seorang gadis muncul juga secara tiba-tiba...

"Hati-hati ya..." Kata gadis itu.

"Hah?! Suara apa itu?!" Tanya Garnet yang kaget mendengar suara itu. Saat dia melihat kebelakang, terlihat seorang gadis tapi dia terlihat tembus pandang...

"Siapa kamu?!" Tanya Garnet. Sebelum gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba suara yang keras terdengar. Gadis itupun menghilang tiba-tiba. Merekapun mencari sumber suara itu. Saat mereka sampai ke tempat sumber suara tersebut, ternyata Kiel sedang diserang oleh kumpulan monster.

"Kiel!" Teriak Garnet. Diapun menjinakkan semua monsternya sekaligus dengan kekuatannya.

"Kiel, kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Garnet.

"Hehee.. Arigatou Ganetto!" Kata Kiel dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai diserang gini?" Tanya Garnet. (Ea.. Perhatian..)

"Tadi aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba monster nyerang aku.." Jawab Kiel.

"Kamukan Defence-nya (Pertahanan) lemah!" Kata Garnet sambil marah-marah.

"Iya... Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan orang." Jawab Kiel.

"Ya udah... Memang kamu nyari apa?" Tanya Garnet.

"Itu rahasia..." Jawab Kiel.

"Ayolah! Kasih tau!"

"Tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa gak boleh tau?"

"Ya.. Kan itu rahasia.."

Sementara Garnet penasaran tentang apa yang dicari Kiel, Emery berjalan ke sekeliling Yokmir Forest.

"Huh?! Lest?!" Kata Emery saat melihat Lest ditempat saat dia perang dengan Ambrosia.

"Hm? Oh.. Emery... Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Lest.

"Cuma... Jalan-jalan saja..." Jawab Emery.

"Omong-omong, aneh tidak? Kalau Ambrosia masih bisa dilawan sedangkan Ambernya sendiri sedang menjaga toko?" Tanya Lest.

"Eh?! Kamu tadi melawan Ambrosia?!" Tanya Emery terkejut.

"Iya... Baru tadi sekali... Tapi aku yakin Amber masih ditokonya sekarang..." Jawab Lest. Tiba-tiba Frey datang..

"Tebak apa yang baru terjadi!" Teriak Frey yang berlari menuju Emery dan Lest.

"Apa?" Tanya Emery dan Lest bersamaan.

"Aku mengajak Dylas untuk ikut membantuku dalam perang di Water Ruins. Tapi saat kita masuk ke tempat Raiden, Raiden muncul! Tapi Dylas-nya sendiri ada disebelahku!" Jelas Frey.

"Huh?! Itu juga terjadi padaku!" Kata Lest.

"Ini aneh..." Kata Emery.

"Mungkin mereka terpisah dari form monster mereka?" Tanya Lest.

"Tidak mungkin... Aku baru liat Dylas berubah jadi Raiden sewaktu perang... Bahkan saat ketemu Raiden yang 1 lagi..." Jawab Frey. Lalu Pico dan Dolce datang..

"Frey! Lest! Emery!" Teriak Pico.

"Tebak apa yang kita temukan?! Kita ketemu Marinetta yang lain!" Kata Pico.

"Saat itu Dolce mau mampir ke Obsidian Manor dulu, sewaktu masuk kesana. Kami diserang Marinetta sendiri!" Jelas Pico.

"Padahal saat itu juga aku bisa berubah menjadi Marinetta..." Tambah Dolce.

"Ini aneh... Aneh sekali... Mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik ini?" Kata Frey.

"Ini mengingatkan aku kepada sesuatu! Dulu saat aku belum pergi ke Norad, aku memiliki teman yang dapat berubah menjadi monster-monster di dunia ini. Dia juga bisa berada diberbagai tempat dalam 1 waktu. Tapi sayangnya, dia menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu..." Jelas Emery.

"Mungkin dia kembali lagi?" Kata Frey.

"Tunggu! Pagi ini saat aku masuk ke Yokmir Forest, aku melihatnya! Tapi dia terlihat tembus pandang... Tapi aku yakin dia masih hidup!" Kata Emery. Saat itulah gadis yang tembus pandang itupun muncul...

"Emery..." Panggilnya

"Huh?! Harmony?!" Emery terkejut saat melihatnya lagi...

"Maaf sudah menakutkan kalian semua..." Kata Harmony

"Tapi dimana kamu sekarang?!" Tanya Emery.

"Didalam tubuh seekor naga es yang letaknya jauh sekali dari sini. Dia memakai kekuatanku. Jadi aku masih bisa seperti ini hanya untuk beberapa waktu..." Jawab Harmony.

"Kamu tak apa disana?" Tanya Emery.

"Iya... Aku tak apa-apa... Kamu tidak perlu menyelamatkanku.. Aku tak apa-apa..." Jawab Harmony.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Emery lagi.

"Iya... Aku yakin. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Sayounara Emery!" Jawab Harmony. Diapun menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ini berarti kalau monster-monster itu bukanlah dia... Kira-kira siapa?" Tanya Emery.

"Omong-omong... Siapa yang mau ke restoran Porcoline?" Tanya Frey.

"AKU!" Seru mereka semua.

"Yang kesana terakhir, bayar makanan!" Kata Frey. Diapun teleporting ke restoran Porcoline.

"Hey! Itu tidak adil!" Kata Lest. Diapun ikut teleporting ke restoran Porcoline.

Sementara Garnet yang masih ngebujuk Kiel untuk bilang apa yang dia cari...

"Garnet, ini rahasia. Rahasia tetap rahasia." Kata Kiel.

"Ok... Omong-omong liat udah jam berapa?! Kamu kan janji untuk membantu Arthur siang ini..." Kata Garnet.

"HUH?! Aku harus cepat-cepat! Sampai jumpa, Garnet! Nanti datang ke rumah jam 05:00 PM!" Kata Kiel yang langsung berlari menuju kota.

"Huh?! Ok lah... Terserah..." Jawab Garnet.

Sementara Frey dan yang lainnya..

"Haha! Aku menang!" Seru Frey.

"Kamu teleporting! Udah duluan lagi teleporting-nya!" Kata Lest dengan kesal.

"Iya.. Iya.. Lest Ce-re-wet! Jadi siapa yang terakhir... Oh! Itu kamu sendiri, Lest! Hahahaha!" Kata Frey.

"Aku gak punya uang... Uangku habis buat beli bibit tanaman..." Kata Lest.

"Tapi kamu harus tetap bayar~" Kata Frey.

"Tapi kan aku gak punya duit!"

"Kenapa kamu malah beli bibit? Lagian bibit tanaman murah! Kamu beli 1 ton, ya?!"

"Kalo aku gak kerja, ya aku gak makan. Terus bukan itu doang! Uang aku habis karena kemaren aku beliin kamu 10 Legendary Scale!"

"Lagian kamu mimpi kali ya? Bukannya uang kamu memang pas-pasan? Jadi.. Ya... Wajar habis juga... Dasar tukang ngarang..."

"Lagian kenapa kamu ngajak kita kesini tapi yang dateng terakhir kesini harus bayar?!"

"Karena aku gak mau bayar semua ini..."

"Kamu Princess atau apaan sih?!"

"Bukannya kamu yang lagi mimpi Selfia sekarang? Aku lagi istirahat dari jadi Princess..."

"Tapi tetep aja!"

Lest and Frey pun bertengkar dalam waktu yang lama...

"Stop!" Teriak Dolce untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua itu.

"Makanya sadar dong! Jadi Princess tapi kok seneng nyebutin orang-orang pake nama hewan!"

"Ya terserah aku dong! This is my life!"

Frey dan Lest tidak mendengarkan Dolce.

"DIAM!" Teriak Emery. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras. Sampai Lest dan Frey pun berhenti berkelahi.

"Aku pergi aja dari sini..." Kata Lest. Diapun meninggalkan restorannya Porcoline.

"Ya udah! Lagian siapa yang butuh dia! Sekarang, Ayo kita makan!" Seru Frey. Mereka pun makan bersama. Sedang Lest, dia dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.. (Sambil ngomong sendiri)

"Memangnya Frey itu siapa?! Princess tapi gak sopan!" Lest ngomong sendiri sepanjang jalan (Udah gila kali..). Lalu...

"Hey Lest! Sedang ngomong sendiri?" Tanya Kiel (Si kepo).

"Huh?! Ohh... Nggak.." Jawab Lest.

"Lest..." Panggil Kiel.

"Apa?" Tanya Lest

"AWAS!" Teriak Kiel. Karena Amber datang menuju Lest dan langsung memeluknya.

"Lest~!" Amber memeluk Lest dengan erat.

"Amber! Kenapa kamu suka datang tiba-tiba terus memelukku?!" Tanya Lest yang agak kesal.

"Karena Lest seperti sinar matahari~!" Jawab Amber.

"Terserah..." Kata Lest yang pasrah dipeluk Amber. Kiel hanya tersenyum melihat Amber dan Lest. Sedangkan Frey dan kawan-kawan...

"Kalian semua diundang ke Sleep-Over!" Teriak Margaret kepada Frey dan temannya.

"Eh?! Kapan?" Tanya Frey.

"Hari ini! Datang jam 07:00 PM dirumahku, ok?" Jawab Margaret.

"OK!" Semua berseru. (Sambil kedengeran ke Sharance... *bercanda*). Mereka semua beres makan dan mereka semua pulang. Tapi Emery dan Frey ngobrol dulu...

"Kalo itu bukan temen kamu? Lalu siapa?" Tanya Frey.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu..." Jawab Emery.

"Mungkin nanti itu semua bakal terbongkar..." Kata Frey.

"Iya..." Jawab Emery. Tiba-tiba ada suara kuda yang berasal dari suatu tempat.

"Huh?! Mungkin itu Raiden yang lain!" Kata Frey

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" Tanya Emery.

"Karena itu Dylas sedang membantu Porcoline... Ayo!" Seru Frey. Mereka pun menuju sumber suara itu. Saat mereka memasuki Water Ruins...

"Suaranya semakin keras! Pasti kita sudah dekat!" Kata Frey. Mereka menyiapkan senjata mereka, Frey memakai Rune Legend sedangkan Emery memakai Nature Dual Sword.

"Aku yakin suara itu berasal dari tempat saat kamu melawan Raiden..." Kata Emery. Saat mereka menuju tempat tersebut...

"Ahh! Ada Ambrosia, Raiden, Marinetta dan Monster form-nya Leon (Aku gak tau mananya... Gomen ne..) sekaligus disini!" Frey terkejut melihat 4 monster itu sekaligus...

"Kamu siap?" Tanya Frey.

"Siap!" Jawab Emery.

"Sekarang... SERANG!" Seru Frey. Perangnya berjalan baik. Walaupun itu tidak adil karena 4 lawan 2. Tapi mereka.. Bisa dibilang sudah profesional (eaa...). Tapi karena monster-monster yang dilawan sangat kuat, mereka mulai kecapean...

"Monsternya... Terlalu... Kuat..." Emery mulai kecapean dalam perang tersebut.

"Siapa dibalik semua ini, huh?!" Tanya Frey dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku!"

"Hah?! Siapa kamu?!" Tanya Frey.

"Aku Ringo! Legendary Dragon yang bisa membuat monster tiruan seperti mereka berempat!"

"Buat apa kamu membuat ini semua?!" Tanya Frey.

"Tentu saja untuk membuat mereka dalam masalah..." Jawab Ringo

"Tapi kenapa?!" Tanya Frey lagi.

"Pokoknya mereka perusak! Termasuk kau! Rasakan ini!" Ringo menembakan puluhan Fire Ball kepada Frey dan Emery. Mereka berdua terkena Fire Ball itu.

"Oh.. Jadi semua ini gara-gara kamu!" Lest datang untuk menyelamatkan Frey dan Emery. Dia datang dengan Dolce, Pico, Dylas, Amber, Leon dan juga Raven.

"Ini akan menjadi perang antar Monster!" Seru Lest.

"Kalau begitu... Lawan aku juga!" Ringo berubah menjadi naga raksasa yang dipenuh tanaman disekitar tubuhnya. (Karena namanya Ringo, jadi tanaman itu kebanyakannya daun apel.. -_-)

Perang dimulai... Lest menyehatkan Frey dan Emery.

"Arigatou, Lest! Maaf udah marah-marah ke kamu.." Kata Frey.

"Gak apa-apa.. Aku udah maafin kamu. Sekarang, Ayo!" Jawab Lest. Mereka bergabung dalam perang itu. Emery pun berubah menjadi naga juga. Dragon form dia mirip dengan Ringo. Hanya dia berwarna hijau. Kalau Ringo merah apel.

Tak terasa perang itu belum selesai sampai jam 07:30 PM. Jadi teman-teman Frey menunggu kedatangan Frey ke Sleep-Over mereka...

"Frey belum datang?" Tanya Amber.

"Belum..." Jawab Margaret.

"Mungkin dia tidak bisa datang..." Kata Clorica.

Kembali lagi ke perang tersebut...

"Kalian puas sekarang?!" Ringo membuat mereka semua kecapean

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" Tanya Lest.

"Aku ingin semua orang menjadi sengsara! Aku ingin membawa mimpi buruk kepada setiap orang di Selfia!" Jawab Ringo.

"Tapi apa alasannya?!" Tanya Lest lagi.

"Banyak tanya! Rasa ini!" Jawab Ringo sambil menembakan puluhan Water Laser ke segala tempat. Semua kecapean diperang tersebut. Tapi...

"Ringo!"

"Kita ketemu lagi..." Kata Ringo

"Kamu masih aja mau ngerusak kota-kota di Norad?! Kawan aku dulu!" Kata Garnet yang membawa pedang yang tidak tau namanya itu...

"Ohh... Jadi ingin tanding ulang? Ok!" Jawab Ringo.

"Ini akan menjadi 5 lawan 1!" Seru Garnet.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Ringo dengan menembakan banyak Sonic Spell kepada Garnet. Tapi Garnet berhasil menghindari semua tembakan tersebut. Dengan Rune Abilities, Garnet menembak monster-monster tersebut. Saat itu semua orang pingsan (atau apalah..).

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Sekarang coba yang ini!" Kata Ringo sambil memakai Wind Spell. Tiba-tiba Emery tersadar...

"Garnet?" Emery pun berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Emery..." Garnet membantu Emery terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih, Garnet..." Kata Emery.

"Sama-sama! Sekarang ayo kita serang Ringo sama pasukannya!" Ajak Garnet. Mereka berduapun berperang. Tapi Garnet ditembaki oleh Fire Ball sampai.. Istilahnya HP-nya habis...

"Garnet!" Teriak Emery. Tiba-tiba Kiel datang... (Sok banget dia datang... Dia kan lemah XD)

"Aku tau apa yang bisa mengalahkanmu, Ringo!" Teriak Kiel.

"Yaitu orang itu!" Kata Kiel sambil menunjuk kepada seseorang dibelakangnya...

Ringo pun berkaca-kaca dan langsung berubah kembali ke form manusianya. Lalu dia berlari mendekati orang itu dan memeluk orang itu...

"Ane..." Kata Ringo sambil memeluk orang itu.

"Kemana saja kakak selama ini?" Tanya Ringo.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu..." Jawab kakaknya itu.

"Tapi aku gak mau kakak pergi..." Kata Ringo sambil menangis

"Kakak gak pernah pergi... Karena sebenarnya kakak bersamamu selama ini..." Jawab kakaknya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Ringo.

"Kakak selama ini menjadi Chipsqueek yang menemanimu..." Jawabnya.

"Maksudnya... Kakak itu... Kakak berubah jadi Chipsqueek?! Tapi gimana?" Tanya Ringo lagi.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tahu... Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi... Be a good girl, ok? Sayounara!" Kakaknya pun menghilang tiba-tiba. Ringo pun langsung menyehatkan semua orang ditempat itu...

"Minasan, gomen ne..." Kata Ringo dengan menyesal.

"Tak apa-apa... Walaupun kamu udah kayak gitu.." Jawab Lest.

"Kami semua memaafkanmu... Tenang saja!" Kata Emery.

"Hey.. Kiel!" Panggil Garnet.

"Hm?"

"Kamu tau dari mana kita lagi dalam masalah?"

"Kata Emery... Emery ngirim surat ke aku.."

"Ohh... Arigatou, Kiiru!"

Mereka pun pulang dan akhirnya Frey, Emery, Dolce dan Pico datang ke Sleep-Over telat. Kalau Garnet, dia sedang berada di danau dan dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu...

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini di danau?" Tanya Kiel.

"Nggak..." Jawab Garnet.

"Omong-omong, ini buat kamu..." Kiel memberikan sebuah kotak. Saat dibuka isinya adalah sebuah permata Garnet..

"Kamu dapat ini dari mana?" Tanya Garnet kagum melihat permata tersebut. Karena sebuah Garnet tidak dapat ditemukan di Selfia.

"Ingat tadi siang? Waktu aku nyari sesuatu di Yokmir Forest? Aku sebenernya nyari itu. Karena nama kamu itu Garnet kayak permata itu." Jawab Kiel.

"Arigatou, Kiiru..." Kata Garnet.

"うん! (Dibaca En/Un artinya "Ya")" Jawab Kiel.

"Tapi buat apa kamu kasih ini ke aku?" Tanya Garnet.

"Hari ini Fall 30 dan jam 00:00 AM. Pas kan? Aku pengen jadi yang pertama ngasih hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." Jawab Kiel.

"Kamu sampai ngasihnya jam 12 malam gini!? Hontou ni arigatou... Kiiru..." Kata Garnet. (Sambil blushing!). Kiel hanya tersenyum.. (Yg khas dia itu! XD).

Keesokan harinya...

"Kyyaa! Ganetto-san ulang tahun!" Teriak Cherry saat melihat kalender dirumahnya.

"Harus kasih apa? Hmmm..." Cherry berpikir beberapa menit.

"AHA! Aku kasih dia Cheese Cake! Tapi aku butuh bantuan Clorica!" Kata Cherry. Diapun berlari ke tempat Clorica tinggal. Sementara Doug...

"Aku akan melempar Chocolate Cake saat dia datang kesini! Ini pasti akan berhasil!" Kata Doug dengan gaya ngomong yang kayak orang pinter gitu. Lalu Leon lewat...

"Percaya aja... Itu gak akan berhasil..." Kata Leon.

"Oi! Memang kamu tau ini gak akan berhasil dari mana?!" Tanya Doug agak kesal.

"Dia orangnya gak gampang dibohongin, Doug..." Jawab Leon dengan santai.

"Bener juga... Ya udah! Ini buat Kiel! Hahahaa!" Kata Doug (dengan ketawa jahat.. -_-").

"Ya udah kalo begitu..." Kata Leon. Tiba-tiba Forte datang dengan muka yang tampak kesal.

"Hey Leon! Apa aja yang kamu ajarkan kepada Kiel, huh?!" Tanya Forte sambil marah BESAR!

"Bukan apa-apa..." Jawab Leon.

"Terus kenapa dia nanya-nanya arti kata-kata yang kamu suka bicarakan?!" Tanya Forte lagi. Leon hanya diam saja..

"Kalau kamu sekali lagi ngajarin yang gak bener kepada adikku, aku tidak takut untuk memakai pedangku kepada dirimu!" Kata Forte.

"Eaa... Baru liat kakaknya perhatian banget sama adiknya.." Sindir Doug. Forte pun langsung pergi. Ada Lest dan Frey ditengah jalan...

"Ohayou Forte!" Sapa Lest. Frey menginjak kaki Lest dengan keras.

"Hey! Ngapain kamu nginjek-nginjek kakiku?!" Tanya Lest (yang marah-marah. Kalo diliat, di fanfic ini Lest DarTing -_-")

"Nggak... Pengen aja.. Karena numben kamu nyapa cewek duluan." Jawab Frey.

"Memang kamu suka nyapa aku duluan gitu?!" Tanya Lest.

"Nggak juga sih... Aku nunggu kamu duluan.." Jawab Frey.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Garnet, kan?" Tanya Lest untuk memastikan dia benar atau tidak.

"Peduli amat... Bukannya dia benci kamu?" Jawab Frey.

"Iya.. Memang... Lagian cuma mastiin aja." Kata Lest.

"By the way, Frey, bukannya Vishnal ngebagiin Special Cake-nya ke kamu?" Tanya Lest.

"Ohh... Itu... Yak! Itu sebenernya gak enak banget!" Jawab Frey.

"Terus kamu dapet 'batu bara' dari Kiel, ga?" Tanya Lest lagi.

"Nggak... Batu bara apaan?" Frey bertanya lagi kepada Lest.

"Sebenernya itu kue gagal buat Forte..." Jawab Lest.

"Sebenernya kenapa Kiel gak ngajarin kakaknya sendiri supaya bisa masak? Dia bener-bener stu-pid!" Kata Frey.

"Bener juga..." Jawab Lest. Tiba-tiba ada suatu portal yang terbuka dihadapan mereka. Lalu..

"Ouch..."

"Heh? Siapa kalian?!" Tanya Lest kepada 2 orang itu.

"Sonja! Aku bilang juga apa! Jangan pake teleporting kalo aku lagi pake teleport spell! Jadi suka nyasar tau!" Teriak lelaki yg berambut abu-abu itu.

"Maaf... Aku gak sengaja..." Kata gadis yang berambut pink itu.

"Iya, iya... Ohh.. Aku Aden dan orang yang satu ini, Sonja... Kita dari Fenith Island.." Aden menjawab pertanyaan Lest yang tadi.

"Ohh.. Aku Lest... Nice to meet you.."

"Sekarang gimana cara kita pulang, huh?!" Bentak Aden.

"Teleport lagi?" Usul Sonja.

"Haaah... Udah lah nanti aja..." Jawab Aden.

"Memang kita mau ngapain disini?" Tanya Sonja.

"Menjelajah aja.. Ayo!" Ajak Aden. Mereka berduapun pergi. Sementara saat menjelajah di Obsidian Manor...

"Aden! AWAS!" Teriak Sonja saat melihat dibelakang Aden ada hantu. Aden langsung mengeluarkan Dual Sword-nya (eaa.. Mantap!). Lalu menggunakannya untuk hantu tersebut. Tiba-tiba, hantu tersebut menjadi lebih banyak!

"Kita harus gimana? Hantunya semakin banyak!" Kata Sonja yang berdiri dibelakang Aden. Saat itupun juga, ada suara teriakan tepat di Obsidian Manor..

"AHH! Tolong!"

"Itu seperti suara Odette..." Kata Sonja.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita cari tau!" Seru Aden sambil mengalahkan semua hantu-hantu itu terlebih dulu. Saat ditempat itu...

"Odette?!" Teriak Aden dan Sonja bersama saat melihat Odette dikelilingin kumpulan hantu. Aden pun langsung menggunakan pedangnya pada hantu-hantu itu. Saat semuanya sudah tidak ada hantu lagi...

"Odette, kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Sonja.

"Aku gak apa-apa..." Jawab Odette. Tiba-tiba mereka berada di Fenith Island...

"Huh?! Kita... Pulang?" Kata Sonja kebingungan.

To be continued...

Cherry: Ceritanya agak ngaur... -_-"

Garnet: author-nya payah... -_-

Author: Maaf baru segini... Tujuannya mau sampai 7k kata... Tapi gagal... Nanti ada sambungannya kok... Don't worry!

Cherry: Ada sambungannya lagi?! Yg fanfic pertama aja belum buat sambungannya! Apa lagi yang ini!

Garnet: Iya... Terus kamu lagi nulis fanfic yang lain...

Author: Udah! Terserah aku dong! Garnet! Nanti aku lem kamu pake super glue sama Kiel!

Kiel: Heh?! Tapi kenapa?!

Author: udah... Jangan kepo.. Tunggu terusannya ya? Sayounara!

Credits:

• Racchi Dolgatari (Rahmat Fauzan): Ideas, inspiration, etc. Arigatou!

• My handphone: For helping me writing this story. (I made this fanfic in my handphone.. -_-")

• Kiel's level in game: He's level 1 in the beginning of the game (How embrassing...) and his HP is low... (Even when you increase his level.. Maybe...) It's weird.. 'Cause his battle stats can made me have more ideas...

• Rune Factory: Because of this game, I made this fanfic! XD

• My songs playlist: Yep... Songs brings inpirations... X3


End file.
